PrincessXPrincess
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Anastasia, has a problem. Though her mother is a strong-hearted, powerful woman, and her father is just as powerful, she just seems to not have any of those genes. What's worse, She has a bad condition- Anastasia vomits when she's too close to a boy.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, they're not going to make fun of me, are they?" She whimpered, and her mother looked at her,

"Why would they? It's not like you're a muggle or anything- you father and I are both involved in Magic." Her Mother said, checking things off their list as she picked them up and paid for them, "Don't worry- if anyone bothers you, just mention it in a letter, ok?" Her daughter fidgeted, replying with a shy 'ok'. "Come on, cheer up- you'll do great. Hogwarts is a very good school. Just ignore those who come from the Slytherian house, ok?"

"Why?" She asked innocently, and her mother scowled,

"Because your father came from Slytherian, and his ancestors, and only assholes are in Slytherian." Her mother responded gloomily, and her daughter blushed faintly,

"O…Ok."

_**PrincessXPrincess**_

_**Chapter 1- A hatred that unsettles them both.**_

She stood there awkwardly, her luggage waiting for placing, in the Headmaster's office. It was- ok in size. "You have a letter for me, Miss Kamikoro?" The headmaster, Dumbledore, asked, and she blinked,

"Oh, um, yes- it's from my mother." She said shyly, giving the letter to him, and bowing over from the waist, "Please take care of me." She said, before standing up, as the headmaster read the letter.

"Your mother was a student and a teacher here, who helped us many times. I will get the Sorting Hat." He said, tucking the letter away in his robes, before getting up, and she smiled happily, hugging herself. Such happiness! What would her teacher's be like? She had a wand and everything- but she held no skill except some things she learned from her father, that were strictly forbidden to use unless it was an emergency. E brought over a hat and she looked up,

"Ah, this one's going to be a handful." The Hat said, "Let's put her in Gryffindor." Dumbledore nodded, and she looked up,

"Is- Is Gryffindor a bad house? I don't want to be a burden on your mind…" She murmured quietly, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not at all. Mr. Filch will take your luggage to your new dorm." He told her, and she weakly nodded, quietly following the teacher in silence, her black hood pulled up so her face was hidden. She was such a shy little thing- and when people met her mother, that didn't understand how she came from the same family tree. She bowed to Mr. Filch, and went up to the girls' room, everyone asleep. A nice start to her 1st evening at Hogwarts. She hoped nothing would go wrong.

~O~ Next Morning ~O~

"Oh, my Satan's fork, I slept in too long!" She yelled, stumbling over her robes, as she tried to carry her books, and fix her robes, "How hard this is!" She hissed, fixing herself up, before quietly opening the door, slipping in, and silently closing it. There was an open seat to the back. She went over and quietly sat down, "_Welcome to my class_," She jumped, and looked up guiltily at the teacher, who loomed over her desk, "I am your Potions professor, Professor Snape." He said, narrowing his eyes, "I suppose you have an excuse?" She shivered,

"~ ~ ~." He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't catch that." "I woke up late, sir." She said softly, and more clearly. He shook his head, "I woke up late, Sir!" She said louder, and he withdrew,

"Better. Mumbling is frowned upon. Whose family are you from?"

"K-Kamikoro bloodline, Sir." His eyes widened and narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Ah- your mother was nothing but a troublemaker, so I'll assume you're roughly the same." He said harshly, and turned around, continuing on with class, as she blinked back tears. What a horrid and shrewd person! She took notes- and he tormented the class by making them partner up. She was left with no partner. He approached her and hovered next to her desk, "Well, Miss Kamikoro- care to explain why you don't have a partner?"

"I…I don't know." She said feebly, and he looked down at her,

"I'll tell you why. There are 37 children in here- and that's an odd number. I also informed, each and every one of them, that you are a trouble make and they're get 50 points deducted from their house for being partners with you. That's why." He said and she looked down. A truly horrid person indeed. Her shallow judgment was not misplaced in her professor's case. He instructed the class to continue, and told her she had to work alone. She struggled slightly, but not much, and correctly made the potion, even with ingredients the book did not call for, improving it slightly, finishing before the rest of the class.

"Se- Professor, What do I do now?" She asked after raising her hand, and he came over to investigate.

"It seems I underestimated you." He said, and she gave no outward expression- except a mix of shock, surprise, and happiness, when the bell rang and the class was over. Her other teachers did not treat her badly, unlike Professor Snape, and warmly welcomed her. At the end of the day, during her free time, she returned ot her room and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill, and began writing a letter.

* * *

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Hogwarts is a fun place. The air is clear, the weather is good, so far, and my day was satisfactory. Unfortunately, my alarm clock has not been set up, because of my late arrival, which was the cause to my being late to my first day of class, and my first lesson in Potions Making. Mama, the professor, Professor Snape, says you were a troublemaker, and that he assumed the same from me, since I was a member of our blood kin. He seems to hold distain and hatred for me- I almost cried after he told me that he told everyone else in the class not to be my partner, for punishment awaited them. Aside from that, the other teachers accepted me warmly as they would any other student. I feel as if I can better myself if I try hard._

_Sincerely, your daughter.

* * *

_

She folded up the letter and slipped it into an envelope, licking the envelope shut, before pouring candle wax on the triangle tip, and putting the crest of her mother's family, into the wax. She patiently waited until the wax hardened, before giving it to an owl, and watching it fly off.

~O~ Somewhere in London ~O~

There was a furry of taps and scratched on the window, "Honey, we've got an owl." The man of the house called, folding his paper and setting it on the night table to the left of his chair,a nd getting up. He unlocked the window and let the owl in, taking the letter from it, as the owl went to sit on the chair's arm, as he shut the window and broke the seal. He pulled the letter out, as his wife vanished into the kitchen, glancing at him, before going back to the kitchen, the sound of running water the only sound in the house, as she washed dishes and he read the letter from their child. He hesitated, as he finished the letter. "My dear?" He called, folding the letter, and let it sit lightly in his hand, as she poked her head out into the living room, "Did you hear me? We got a letter from our daughter." She smiled and came into the room in a dress and an apron,

"Show me, show me, show me!" She said excitedly, reaching for the letter, but he kept it out of her reach childishly, as dish water fell onto his pant legs.

"Your hands are wet, you'll ruin the ink." He told her, and she blinked absently, before laughing at herself and drying them on her apron, "Silly me." She said, too happy about the letter to care about anything else, "Well, come on, they're dry now, don't be stingy with the 1st letter!" "If you're going to count every letter that we receive from her, I'll hid them from you." "Don't be a jerk; let me see that letter before I get mad." He handed the letter to her, and she smiled, reading it, as she paced back to the kitchen, her husband and the owl watching. Her back to him, as she read, before she cringed and pulled the letter apart violently, growling "What a bastard! He's going to bring the poor thing to tears before the week ends!" She snarled, grabbing her robes, "I'm going over now!"

"My dear, you're acting like a Yankee. I will take care of this tomorrow morning. It's late- let us sleep." He concluded, and she pouted, the owl leaving, as he went over to her, "Tomorrow is your important day. I'll contact you if anything goes wrong." She sighed and reluctantly agreed, turning off the light to the kitchen and they vanished up the stairs. A restless night's sleep was far from helping.

~O~ Next Morning ~O~

Professor Snape open his door so that the students could come in- and found her sitting to the left of the door, and she smiled up at him, "Good morning professor." She greeted, standing up and brushing the dust off her skirt, and smiling at him, "I came early so I won't be a bother by coming late." He scowled,

"You're strange like your mother." He said, and she frowned slightly,

"Please, do not compare me to my mother, Professor. I am a part of her, but I am no clone. We are two different beings." She asked and he waved her request off, and she frowned, noticing something out of the corner of her eye, "Ah-! Papa?" She asked and a man in their early 20's, wrapped in black robes, panting lightly, black hair tied back with a dark red ribbon, his bangs having escaped the ribbon's ensnarement. Snape peeked out of his room curiously, as the man came to a stop, panting lightly,

"I got your owl last night-" He said, tucking a strand of black hair behind his right ear, out of his view, "Is this the teacher you spoke of?" Snape stood there, trying to figure out where he had seen the man, who turned on him, shoved him into his classroom and shut the door, pulling his daughter in as well. The tip of a crooked white wand at Snape's jugular as he tried to breath, her father's strange, hateful look in his eyes directed at the teacher. "Stop being so cruel to my child." He said, and Snape nodded, before her father released him and stashed his wand in his robes. "If it happens again, I won't be coming to deal with you- my wife will." Her father turned to her, "A shame, you did not get into Slytherian, dear." She frowned, "Oh-uh- Gryffindor is great too, don't worry." She smiled happily. "I brought you a present your mother and I got- It's in your room. Have a good day." He said, throwing a warning glare at Snape, before leaving.

"…I wish Papa wasn't so mean." Se murmured softly, before sitting down in the seat she sat in yesterday, looking at Snape, "Professor, may I have a partner today?" He glided past her without a word and she knew the answer. 'No'. The whole class period, once again, she worked alone- until someone's potion blew up in their face, though she wasn't paying much attention. He slammed his hand on the desk, and she looked up,

"While Longbottom is in the Infirmary, Malfoy will work with you. He said and she bowed her head in submission,

"Thank you, Professor." She said, as Draco sullenly sat to her right, "I-Uh-"

"Shut up; don't talk to me, Gryffindor." He said icily, and she frowned, looking down in silence. Another person who didn't like her. He glanced over, "…How far are you?"

"I'm almost done." She said, "I just need to stir it and add the ginger root shavings, and we'll be done." She said, looking at him, "Do you- what to help shave the ginger root and stir?" He stared at her disapprovingly, then the remaining ingredients, before leaning closer, to grab the ginger root and the grader. She inched away, and he looked at her oddly, as she covered her mouth, "I…I'm not god with grinders- I've cut myself on them…"

"I'll take care of it then." He assured, and she opened her mouth to say something, before he lost his handling on the ginger and it slipped to the floor. She grabbed it before it touched the floor and handed it back, "My-my hand slipped." He said, to make up for the embarrassing act, and she smiled and nodded,

"It's alright; Happens to everyone." She said and he nodded, continuing on. She slowly scooted away from him; just too keep out of distance. The smell he gave off was revolting. Cheap cologne and cobra venom was no way to smell. Well- he smelt better than the rest of her male classmates. They finished and were quiet until everyone else finished. Malfoy received praise from their professor. She did not. She only received scornful comparison on how she should be 'more like Malfoy'. Malfoy was a boy- he had a penis- there was no way she could be 'more like Malfoy'! Unfortunately, she got her bad humor from her mother, and countered, "There's no way I'd be Malfoy unless I used polyjuice potion, Sir, or dyed my hair blond." The class burst out into laughter and she looked away,

"A response only your mother could successfully comeback with." Snape observed, "You're right- you're two different people. Your Mother would have a comeback so quick I couldn't respond, but you stumble over your own words." She wondered how her stating a point, turned into a lecture. Snape turned and used his scolding to teach a lesson to the other students, and Malfoy looked at her for her reaction. She sat there, looking down. Her and her mother WERE two different people. Mama- would always be a 'black' slate and she would always be a 'white' slate until she came of age. She paid attention to the rest of her lessons, not returning to her dorm when the masters called for lights out. She had to wait for Albatros. Last night, it was hard to sleep without him- without Albatros- everything seemed harder.

"Anastasia." She looked around, "Something ails your mind?" Albatros was so hard to coax back at night, where he liked it most.

"Professor Snape said that I'm nothing like mama and compared me to her…" She looked down, "Albatros- when will I be a 'Black slate'?" There was a dark chuckle, and something slithered up her leg slowly,

"Your mother has told you before- once you learn more about life, you will become a black slate. For now, you can be colored by anyone and anything. Don't worry, my Anastasia, at the end of the day, I will make your slate white once more." Albatros said, kissing her cheek, as she held him, "Come- take me to bed. I'm tired."

"Do you love me, Albatros?" She asked shyly, and he hugged her neck,

"Of course I love you, Anastasia. I was born to love you and only you. Do you love me?" She blushes brightly, averting her gaze from his glowing yellow eyes,

"Of…Of course I do, Albatros…" She murmured, and walked to the Gryffindor dorms. "I Hope Professor Snape is nicer to me tomorrow." She murmured, walking into the lobby of the dorm, a long, black, python-sized, black cobra. On his black scales, were golden scales in the shape of the Ancient Egyptian symbol for 'rebirth', the ankh. On his hood, on either side of his high neck, was the symbol, as well as on the back of his head and along the back of his head down to where his hood started. "Did you have dinner, Albatros?" She asked, and the snake nodded, flicking his tongue out.

"Indeed I did. Oh- and the presents on your bed are from me. I spoiled it, didn't I?" Albatros hissed gently, flicking his tongue as she entered the room, "The air tastes good. Muggles…delicious." He said softly, just above a whisper,and she blushed, a large stuffed animal on her bed, and a box of chocolates. "Will you share whatever cherry chocolates you have with me?" She frowned,

"All you do is live off sweets."

"Indeed, but you've had a bad day." She blushed and hugged him,

"You're so sweet!" She whispered, sitting on the desk to write another letter to her parents.

"If I was made of sweets, I would have eaten myself- or tried to, anyways." Albatros said smoothly, before coiling up and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

PrincessXPrincess

Chapter 2-

Albatros yawned as she pulled on her shirt, "Off to class then, Anastasia?" She looked at him and smiled, nodding. "Hmm…Shall I accompany you?"

"No, it's ok Albatros, I'll be fine." She assured him, and he laid his head back down on his coiled up body,

"I see, well, have a good day, Ana." Alabtros wished her well, as she left the room. He glanced over, seeing her books on the desk. "What an air-headed girl, she forgot her books. I suppose I can take them to her." He slithered over and grabbed them with his front arms, flicking his serpentine tongue. "How adorable." He looked around, no girls in the chamber, and opened her wardrobe. "Her baggiest clothe will fit me well if I change." He changed forms, pulling on a baggy sweatshirt and some of her large sweat pants. "Hm…I don't look too bad…"

~O~ Potions Making Class ~O~

Once again, Anastasia wanted to cry her eyes out, as the Professor used her as an object of ridicule, and Malfoy said nothing, sitting next to there for some reason. She wanted him to go away- boys were sickening and so were men! "What's wrong? You look like you're on the verge of tears!" The Professor mocked and she sniffed, "That's what you get for forgetting your book, stupid girl!" The door opened slightly, and a dark-skinned male entered the room. His skin was the color of tar, a contrast to his silvery hair and glittering opal eyes. "Who are you?" Snape snapped, irritated his degrading of Anastasia was interrupted. The male said nothing, wearing a baggy grey sweater and baggy grey sweat pants; her went over to her and gave her the books. Then, he made a quick escape, casting a single met glance at Anastasia.

"I have my book- please stop yelling at me…" She asked, and Snape scoffed, continuing with lesson. She opened to the page and tried to pay closer attention to class- taking uneasy notice of Draco scooting closer and closer to her. Thankfully, the bell rang and she grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Albatros sat up as she exited,

"Um- uh!" He muttered, before running after her, waiting outside the bathroom until she was done. "Y…Your teacher got mad at you…huh?" He asked, and she nodded. "I apologize- I didn't mean to draw attention, but if I came in as my normal form, that would draw more attention, and I would be attacked by your Professor…" She shook her head,

"It's fine- I don't feel well." She put her hands on his hands, "Albatros…a male classmate of mine got too close to me. I'll trust you to help me find someplace where I can recover." She murmured, and he blinked, before narrowing his eyes and picking her up,

"I see- your trust is well placed then." He responded, and walked down the corridors, other classmates looking at him, "Please excuse us, I'm taking the student ot the infirmary." He explained, and they let him be.

~O~O~O~

"_Anastasia." She looked up at her mother, "You are the first daughter I've given birth to. A part of me has been passed down to you because of your gender. This can be both a curse and a blessing. You can't transform because you're too young, but you must listen to me, my child." Anastasia nodded at her mother's words. "I beg you- do not try to be like me. I am a product of pain, hatred, war, and bloodlust. You must be your own person, for yourself, not for me. I told you of your ancestor's history, of my history, of the bloodline you come from. Be proud, hold your head up high, but don't take after my example. Please."_

"_But mama, you're so cool." She responded, and her mother chuckled,_

"_To you, I am, my daughter, and to your brothers I am. Though there are others that think I am their devil incarnated, and that the only solution to me, is that I must die, along with my offspring. I will not force you into whatever path you choice, though I was forced into the path I had. Your father is a Wizard, but I am not. You are a hybrid- a mix of two magical realms that should never have touched."_

"…_But…I want to be like you…"_

"_LISTEN, YOU STUPID CHILD!" Her mother snapped angrily, "I won't allow you to be like me! No one should have to live the life I lived, that is why I left my homeland to come here, and make a life that my children could live freely, though ignorant of what the price had to be paid for such ignorance!" Her mother growled and she frowned._

"_Mama, you're being a hypocrite." She said, speaking against her mother, who listened to her, "You- You tell me, I may choose my path, but you block a path from me, so I am forced down another, like you say you will not do."_

"_I say this- because it seems that, even though you are the age to take your natural form, you have not. You are my child, and I know not whether you are one of my kin or one of your fathers'." Her Mother responded. "You may choose to intertwine your story with my own, but it will bring you only to madness and destruction. I oblige you- tie your fate with your father's story, not mine. I have taken a whole human year, to raise you, though you are still a fledging. As our people's tradition, I will leave. You will engrave your own name into the story of history."_

~O~O~O~

Anastasia opened her eyes from the flashback. She hadn't seen her mother once, since that day that her mother changed in front of her, and left her father and her both. Her vision cleared, and she was looking at the underside of Albatros's lower jaw. He blinked, and looked down at her, "Feeling better? Look, I found a nice spot for you to recover- no one comes up here. I believe they call it the 'observatory tower'. Not sure." He smiled, in his natural form. She sat up, envious of him being able to change when she can't. "You seemed at unrest- were you remembering when your mother left you?" She nodded slightly, and he looked at the horizon. "I can feel her…your mother." She looked at him with surprise.

"You- you can feel her? Where?" She asked, and Albatros looked at the horizon.

"Over there," He said, nodding at the horizon, "Can you see her?" Anastasia strained her eyes, seeing a small, tiny, black dot. Then, it vanished in the blink of an eye. "She left…"

"…She must still be mad, since I talked back to her and I was so disrespectful…" Anastasia murmured sorrowfully, and Albatros flicked his tongue lamely. He shamefully hid a cringe,

"I know little of her, but, I feel her at night outsidethe campus. The Teachers- I feel their unease. Then, as soon as she appears, my ears are filled with a painful buzzing noise, and she vanished when I recover." Albatros responded honestly, "If you want, I will confront her for you." She reached up and touched his chin, stroking the top of his head,

"Albatros, why do you think I can touch you, because you're a guy, but no one else?" She asked.

"Maybe…because I am your familiar? Or maybe because I was 2nd person you met before the incident."

"Mama told me, that I can be close to Papa, because he's my Papa. That I can be close to my brothers, because they're my brothers and my step-Papas too. She told me, I can be close to you, because you were born with only half a soul- and you had the other half of my soul." Albatros smirked and rubbed her muzzle against her neck and neck, smiling. "Albatros, please have the type of relationship with me like my Papa and his familiar have." Albatros chuckled,

"Don't be coy, Ana, you know we have a better relationship than those two. It's like a love triangle between your Papa, your Mama, and your Papa's Familiar." They both laughed as she stood up, and turned around- Professor Snape at the top of the winding staircase to the tower they were on. "My bad, Ana- I didn't sense him…" Albatros apologized, and Snape narrowed his eyes,

"It seems…that we have…a Parseltongue in our midst..." The Professor said, carefully choosing his words. "What an odd familiar you have." She bravely side stepped in front of Albatros, who hissed, 'don't be foolish!' but his words fell on deft ears. "Ah- I see that. I know that look. That defiance and rebellion in your eyes. Who's your friend over there? He looks awfully…Familiar…to another snake I've seen before."

"Master Teacher, He's just a snake I found here. He was hungry and I've been feeding him. Have I done wrong by feeding a hungry animal?" She asked, and Snape smirked, as if he had the upper hand.

"What an awful lie." Snape purred darkly, and Anastasia frowned, Albatros looking at her, "Now…you seem to be fond of ditching your classes. I don't know what makes you think you can." Anastasia looked down,

"What an ignorant Human!" Albatros hissed crossly, flicking his tongue angrily, "Anastasia, I will divert him from the staircase, and you run for it and the dorms. Males cannot enter the female dorms." He said, slowly slithering around her ankles with anxiety. Anastasia looked at the teacher- the Headmaster of the school- then looked at Albatros. "I see. Then I will let you make the first move, Master." He said submissively, but smirked and withdrew, "He's a wizard, and at this stage, you can't fight with anything other than your wand, fists, wits, or me. Pick your Poison, Mistress."

"Professor Snape, is there a way we can just- look at this as a misunderstanding?" Se asked,a nd he chuckled, wrapping himself up in his black robes,

"Unfortunately not." He said, Albatros flinching, looking at Anastasia as she focused on her teacher,

"Ana- I feel three other strong people close by." He reported, and she frowned. Four people at once? She hadn't fought so many before.

"Professor, I'm sick- I can't be near any boys aside from my Papa and this snake…" She murmured, "If you could please move my male classmate away from me, then I will stop ditching my classes, I promise."

"What type of teacher would I be if I gave special privileges to one student and none to the rest? I won't treat you differently." The Professor said firmly, and she nodded,

"It makes me sad…to know that I couldn't reason with you, Professor." Anastasia said in a heavy-hearted tone, putting her right hand down to Albatros, who slithered up her leg and up her offered arm, her left hand level with her shoulder. Albatros warmly draped himself around her shoulders and around her torso, sneering at the Professor. "You got it right…Albatros is my Familiar." She said, a pair of bright, green eyes, shone in the dark behind the Professor.

"Anastasia, brace yourself! Another stronger person is here- two of them- I can't tell if they're friend or foe." Albatros said warningly, and she nodded, "Where's the third one?" She asked, and Albatros slithered around the coils of his body that already hung loosely around her neck, to look over her shoulder as the sun vanished and the darkness of night over came them. "I see the third- but they're far off- just outside the barrier of the school I think- I'm not sure, my senses are making them harder to see. Focus on the ones here, I'll in form you of any movement from the third body." She nodded again

The eyes raised high above the Headmaster, and glared down at him, "I see you're having a nice conversation with your Familiar." Anastasia stepped to her left, at the Professor's words, "Did you…inherit…that snake tongue of yours?"

"Are you jealous, Master Teacher, because you cannot hear the soft words of snakes, nor wish them their good byes back to them?" She asked sharply, "Professor Snape, I do not wish to fight with you…"

"Hm…" The Professor replied thoughtfully, before she pointed upwards,

"But, Master Teacher, they seem like they do." At Anastasia's words, Snape whipped around, just as another snake erupted from the shadows and wrapped around Snape, constricting him and binding him. Anastasia jumped back, making sure her and her Familiar weren't harmed,

"Nh!" She murmured softly, skidding back on her landing, almost losing her footing completely. The only thing saving her was her leaning forward in time to counter act and rebalance herself. "Please do not carry me if you plan on moving fast." Albatros told her, "I can move myself." He dropped from her completely, and slithered around her in a large circle, rearing himself up to her torso level. The tip of a wand was put to Snape's neck, a pair of yellow eyes opening in the darkness, just above them,

"HM. So you're the Head Master now? Who knew yje head master would go to such lows to attack a student? You can't fool me- Your wand was in your palm this entire time." Anastasia blinked, as a vulpine sneer glowed in the darkness, just below the eyes. "She's just a freshman, unable to defend herself. Why- If she didn't have that loyal Familiar of hers and a few spells in mind from her father, then she's be completely helpless." The stranger said smoothly, and Albatros shivered.

"The third body is moving!" He alerted her, before a scream ripped through the air of the school, catching the attention of all 5 in the room. Snape squirmed feebly in the Snake's hold, which tightened, making him drop his wand to the floor.

"Be a dear and move that wand away from him, won't you?" The Cheshire cat grin asked of her, and she hesitated. Anastasia stepped forward, watching the eyes watch her like a hawk, kneeling down and grabbing the wand. Then pointed it at the grin, which turned to a scowl, "You think you can take me?" Another scream, followed by a yell, ripped through the night air. The eyes glanced towards the sound, down the stairs, an inhuman growl sounding, "Your move little witch. Save your classmates or your teacher."

"I was raised to save lived, sir. The man in black has no quarrel with you," She said, "If he has committed treason against you, then by killing him, don't you create treason against him?"

"A paradox? Amusing way of convincing me to release him, but not good enough."

"The third body- is almost here." Albatros told her, shaking, "I-It's so strong! I can feel it's hatred on my tongue." He whined, "Ana, we're trapped. It's coming up the staircase. The only ways we can leave, is if we go over, or go out the window, but the chances of success are so slim-" Anastasia hesitated. That's when she heard it.

The squealing of metal stairs, as it gave way to something heavier than it, on the verge of snapping. Metal scrapping against metal, the soft clicking of something metallic in the darkness. She shivered a dark aura in the room. Albatros threw out his hood, puffed himself up, and blocked his master from view. "Ana, stay behind me at all times, got it?" He snapped at her, backing up, and she listened, as the aura drew closer, he struck out threateningly, always rearing back, "Don't you come this way, if you do, I'll fight you to the death!" He threatened, and Anastasia clutched her wand. Two dim lights, glowed in the darkness, looking at them, stepping closer, and Anastasia's lower back brushed against the cold metal of the railing behind her. If she went back any further- she glanced over her shoulder, not even able to see the ground in the dark.

"Albatros, I can't go back any further!" She informed him, and the Snake holding her Professor, swept away from the darkness over the stairs. In the darkness, symbols glowed neon colors of all sorts, and Albatros lowered his head. He slithered forward a bit and bared his fangs, the creature in the darkness looked at him. She couldn't see its eyes- but she could feel them, bearing down. Something in the dark reached out and swiped Albatros, sending him sailing through the air and to a crumpled pile of flesh at her feet. "AAALLL!" She screamed in horror, five long claw marks in his body, revealed soft pink insides. Albatros struggled to rear himself back up, and slithered in front of Anastasia, repeating whatever he had said to the darkness where the creature was.


End file.
